1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective helmets, and more particularly to a safety helmet which can be used while biking, skiing, in-line skating, ice or roller skating, or while engaging in other recreational activities, and which includes features such as directional signals, a brake light, AM/FM radio, two-way voice communications, and pre-recorded safety messages.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of safety helmets assists in protecting the head of a human being from fractures, abrasions, and other trauma that may be sustained while performing work, sports, and other activities.
Safety helmets having communications capabilities have been utilized for some time in work and recreational environments. One such device has been invented by Kawaguchi et al., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,131. This work helmet is for effecting intercommunications between workers as well as between a central control room and respective workers, especially used to inform such workers of evacuation plans in the event of an emergency.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,726 to Shinoda et al, teaches a helmet with two-way radio communication facilities to be used by workers who work in the construction industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,637 to Walker discloses a fireman's helmet with integral front and rear lights to be utilized in dark environments.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,008 to Eikenberry et al teaches a motorcycle helmet with brake light that includes a duty cycled receiver circuit for receiving a radio frequency signal from a transmitter located on the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,977 to Lustig et al. discloses voice intercommunication between a motorcycle rider and a passenger when both are wearing motorcycle helmets.
A number of background devices that teach the use of communication safety helmets are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,711 to Drefko et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,190 to Palmer; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,209 issued to Pratt et al.
Those who work in hazardous areas or participate in sport events usually wear safety helmets or communication safety helmets for their own protection. However, the communication safety helmets presently utilized are limited with respect to directional and brake signals, communication means, and audio entertainment.